Li Qiye/Cultivation
As Dark Crow The body of Dark Crow was immortal, so he lived for millions of years. Although he himself couldn't cultivate, he accumulated a great amount of knowledge about every aspect of Cultivation. Level Mortal |chapter_begin = 1 |chapter_end = 31 }} As any other human, Li Qiye was born as a mortal. Although his soul was placed in the immortal Dark Crow, his original body stayed the same. Millions of years later his soul returned to his body, with all the knowleadge he obtained, but without any power. 'Palace Foundation' Li Qiye started his Cultivation by using an Immortal Emperor's Fate Palace Merit Law, the Kun Peng's Six Variants, to open his Fate Palace. * First Entrance: It took him five days and nights to open the Fate Palace; a very long time even for the most trashiest cultivator. Nevertheless, Li Qiye successfully completed the first stage of the Palace Foundation level. * Second Awakening: Li Qiye entered the Fate Palace and used the Kun Peng's Six Variants to wake up the spirits and the Fate Palace Four Symbols inside. It took him three months and 10 days to complete this stage. * Third Bloodsurge: Li Qiye used the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law to purify his Blood Energy into his first drop of the Longevity Blood. It took him only one day to complete this stage, thus completing the Palace Foundation level. 'Palace Expansion' 'Yun Physique' 'Provisional Palace' 'Inner Longevity' 'Heaven's Mandate' 'Warrior Canopy' 'Purified Rebirth' 'Heaven's Primal' 'Named Hero' 'Royal Noble' * With opening 6 Fate Palaces at this level, he earned the title of the Supreme Noble. 'Enlightened Being' * Li Qiye created 9 stars at this level, earning the title known as Eternal Prestige. Ancient Saint * At this level he opened all 12 Fate Palaces, earning the title of the Primordial Saint. He also opened his 13th Palace shortly after, but, as it was unprecedented in history, this achievement didn't have any corresponding title. 'Heavenly Sovereign' * Li Qiye reached the Heavenly Sovereign level shortly after he arrived in the Stone Medicine World. * He reached the Cutting Dao Sovereign level in the beast vein. 'Heavenly King' Fate Palace Li Qiye was born with the Mortal Fate Palace, the most common type of the Fate Palace. * Li Qiye used the Kun Peng's Six Variants to open his first Fate Palace and it took him whole five days and nights to do so; a very long time even for the most trashiest cultivator. *Li Qiye opened his 2nd Fate Palace in chapter 112. * Li Qiye opened his 3-6th Fate Palace in chapter 346. * Li Qiye opened his 7th Fate Palace in chapter 392. * Li Qiye opened his 9th Fate Palace in chapter 486. * Li Qiye opened his 10th Fate Palace in chapter 486. * Li Qiye opened his 11th Fate Palace in the Wood Realm's Lost Alchemy Garden of Immortals. * Li Qiye opened his 12th Fate Palace during the battle against Di Zuo in the Water Realm. * Li Qiye is the first person in the history who managed to open the 13th Fate Palace. In order to do that he used the energy from the pond at the end of the Path of Death. Physique 'First Inner Physique' 'Mortal Physique' Li Qiye was born with the Mortal Physique, the most common type of the Physique. 'Immortal Physique' * Hell Suppressing Immortal Physique ** While being at the Ancient Sky City, Li Qiye reached the of the Hell Suppressing Immortal Physique, however, he forcefully suppressed it to surpass his physique tribulation perfectly later on. 'Second Inner Physique' Every person has only one Inner Physique, so one can cultivate only one Physique at the same time. In order to bypass this obstacle, Li Qiye created the One Thought Creating Myriad Physiques. He used it to create the Second Inner Physique. * He choose the Soaring Immortal Physique as his second Physique as he wanted to turn his body into peerless weapon with combination of Extreme Weight of the Hell Suppressing Immortal Physique and Extreme Speed of the Soaring Immortal Physique. ** Li Qiye reached the of the Soaring Immortal Physique at the pond at the end of the Path of Death. 'Third Inner Physique' * Li Qiye chose the Void Imperfection Immortal Physique as his third Physique as it helped to make his body even more unbeatable with its protection from all Merit Laws and Daos. **Li Qiye reached the of the Void Imperfection Immortal Physique '''in beast vein. '''Fourth Inner Physique * Li Qiye chose the Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique as his fourth Physique to gain infinite strength.